Sunrise tune
Character Sunrise is a kind, calm and sweet pegasi who cares deeply for the ponies/things she loves. Although she tends to be rather naive at some of the things others tell her. If it seems legit enough, she tends to be very gullible and believes anything other says. She can't help it, as she just wants to be nice and give everypony a chance. She doesn't like to judge, altho like everypony, she can't help it sometimes. She also has the bad habit of getting addicted to sweets very often. They're just too good! Because of that, she needs to avoid passing by Sugar Cube Corner, or else she comes out with the whole store in her basket! She would also love to Travel more around Equestria some day, with her family and friends. Her hobbies are drawing and singing. She also likes flying around and exploring different places around her. She has some friends living in Ponyville and some in Cloudsdale, where she currently lives. Her boyfriend lives in the EverFree Forest, for safety mesures. Overall, she's an open minded individual who simple tries to enjoy life as much as she can, but has her problems like everypony else. Altho she tries to help others more than herself most of the time. A risky generous side of hers. (Cutie Mark will be explained later) Back Story Sunrise was born in Ponyville. Her family was not rich, but not poor. Her dad was a woodsman and her mom a cook. Her dad was getting money by selling the wood he was cutting and her mom was cooking in a small bistro. They were 5 ponies living together at her house. Both of her parents and a younger sister and brother. Since she was the older one, she always had to help her mom with the dishes, washing, cleaning and also taking care of her younger siblings. She didn't have many friends. She was too busy to make some. Luckily, she managed to have a best friend who was really important to her. She helped Sunrise with her homework, at school. Sometimes, she even went to sleep over at her house. They had so much fun during those nights. Sunrise still misses her to this day. Since she moved to ManeHatten, Sunrise hasn't gotten to see her since then.They send each other letters from time to time, but that was their only way of communication for years, as Sunrise was too young and poor to travel to ManeHatten. But before her friend left. she gave Sunrise a friendship bracelet. Sunrise doesn't wear it because she doesn't want to lose it, as it is too important for her. School was difficult afterwards but, she managed to continue, still trying to make some friends. A few years later, after Sunrise finished school, her parents divorced. She went to live with her mother and sister, and her brother left to go with their dad. Since Sunrise was old enough at this point, she went and moved to Cloudsdale since she worked there. Her mother and 10 year old sister still live in Ponyville. Her sister, Remix Beat, would love to see her more, as she misses her a lot. Sunrise, now being an adult at 20 year old, has a boyfriend who lives in EverFree Forest, as he hides a secret from everyone. Sunrise accepts him the way he is tho, but thinks it's best for him to stay hidden still. (more will be added later) Children Sunrise had met two other stallions before her current boyfriend, and well, one thing led to another with them and she ended up having kids at a young age. She lives in CloudsDale with her daughter Starry Dew, who is a unicorn with a simple "Walk on clouds" spell casted on her by her father, and her son lives with his father somewhere in Canterlot. She hasn't seem him in years actually. She only gets letters once in a while to tell her that her son is okay. He's learning astronomy things in Canterlot, and Sunrise can't help but be proud whenever she hears about him. In the meantime, she tries her best to take care of her daughter while also working at the Weather Factory. She doesn't get much help from her boyfriend, except for days when she has to be at work all day. (more might be added later) Creation Sunrise Tune was created by a girl named Marie on Deviantart. At first, she was supposed to BE the creator and didn't exactly have a name, but later, she decided that her pony should be an OC and not just her. So she decided to give her a name, which was found by light-of-dusk on DeviantArt (he also found the name of her daughter, Starry Dew, which was developed by saviouryarks,sonicboom07 and Marie on deviantart). Sunrise tune has now a better identity and story (thanks to saviouryarks) She still needs a bit more developments. Artist's comments Marie's comment: " I never thought myself as a pony would become Sunrise tune. I never thought I'd have to make her a back story and that she would even have a daughter. I think it's just that I didn't understand what it really is to have an OC. I'm glad that she is what she is now. Although I still have yet to make a good backstory for her mark. I feel dumb for not thinking of one BEFORE making the mark, but I was young and stupid back then hehe. I'm very thankful to saviouryarks. If I hadn't met you, Sunrise wouldn't be what she is today. I've been able to develop her because of you. You have a lot of very great ideas and that helped me a lot. Thanks! <3 I'm also thankful to light-of-dusk. If you ever read this, thanks a lot for the kind words and also for helping with the names of my OCs!" Category:Mare Category:Pony Category:Pegasus